Hinata's Love
by Naruto-Lover-4EVA-08
Summary: Hinata and Naruto's relationship starts at a wedding but will it continue? Naru Hina


**Hey guys this is my first proper NaruHina story I will miss no details hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I swallowed hard as I watched Naruto train from behind the bushes his muscular arms hitting the log with such force and sweat dripping his face.

The whole reason I'm crouching behind the bushes is because after loads of thought I've decided to tell Naruto my feelings for him….that's if I can.

I stand up from behind the bush and swallowed hard once again 'N-Naruto' I hate myself already he turned around surprised 'Hey Hinata…what's up' ' Uh n-nothing much N-naruto'' I-I just wanted t-to tell y-you something' I managed to stutter out

'Ok' he said looking at me weirdly he took a seat on the luscious green grass and patted a spot next to him. I sat down next him blushing like mad 'W-well….. ……….. Got to go s-see you l-later N-naruto' I ran off thinking he thought I was a complete idiot 'Hinata' ' Wait up' I stopped, I heard Naruto running up behind me ' W-what's the matter N-naruto' I asked nervously ' well you see Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding is coming up and well I was just wondering if you want to come with me ….. as a friend….. N-not like date' he stuttered 'Y-yeah o-of course' I answered back.

I started to get ready for the wedding I had just taken off my top when I heard a knock on my bedroom door I gasped in shock not knowing what to do whether to put my top back on lie in my bed pretending I was still sleeping or to just answer the door with no top. I decided to with the third option whoever it was, was going to get a big surprise. I silently cursed under my breath as I opened the door. There standing right in front of me was Naruto I felt myself go red I was so embarrassed 'Uhhhhh hi Hinata' said a very confused Naruto ' W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here' I asked him still shocked but I think he was more shocked than me 'I-I was just coming t-to pick y-you up for the wedding' he said a he walked over to my bed I quickly grabbed the top I was going to be wearing to the wedding off the bed but I had to bend down to get it, I put it on but I couldn't zip the back up Naruto walked over ' Do you need help' I saw blush in his cheeks 'U-uh y-yeah' I turned around to let Naruto zip the top up he placed his hand on my side we both blushed a little he finished I turned around little did I know Naruto hadn't moved yet we were standing and couple of cm's apart just staring into each others eyes we were both red ' Urrr s-should w-we get g-going' 'Y-yeah' I answered.

*Sakura and Sasuke's Wedding*

Me and Naruto arrived at the wedding and took a seat next to each other. A couple of minutes had gone passed and Sakura was saying her vowels when I felt something warm on my hand I looked down Naruto's hand was on mine I looked at him as he looked at me he blushed and smiled one of his trademark grins we sat there for the rest of the wedding with our hands joined electric shocks going through our bodies.

*After the Wedding*

When the wedding had finally finished I took Naruto's hand and took him to the back where no one could see us, I put my back against the wall and pulled Naruto towards me and kissed him he put his hands on my waist and pulled away from the kiss 'What's Neji going to say if' I placed my finger on his lips and started to kiss him again.

*After Party*

I wonder where Naruto and Hinata got to' Sakura asked Sasuke 'I don't know maybe they've left' answered Sasuke 'Well they couldn't have Naruto's car is still here I'll go look at the back Kakashi suggested. Kakashi walked off. I was still pressed up against the wall I saw someone out the side of my eye. I pulled away from Naruto and looked to see who it was 'Kakashi' yelled Naruto in an annoyed voice' Well everyone's looking for you Sakura and Sasuke are about to leave for their honeymoon oh and by the way ….. You should really get a room' I started blushing Kakashi gave us a wink. We followed Kakashi and said goodbye to Sakura and Sasuke. 'You smell like Naruto' Sakura told me as I gave her a hug 'What were you doing when we couldn't find you' she asked curiously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading guys there will be a new chapter pretty soon you just need to be patient.**


End file.
